Denise Wilson
Hey guys! I'm Denise Wilson. ♥ I joined Hollywood Arts this year and I really love it here. Check out my slap profile here. ;] Appearance Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Red Trademark: My hair For more info on how I look, see my pictures. Personality My personality...I love helping people and being nice to others. When I'm with my friends, I can be either really outgoing or really deep. I'm really shy around others - especially the populars. :P I try being nice to everyone, because everyone deserves respect. ♥ I also am really big about school. I'm what you call "a nerd". ;] I hate getting bad grades; I even cry when getting an A-! Just ask my sister. Trivia *I was born and raised in Georgia, but moved here to California when I was thirteen. *I love writing and singing. *I am probably the most ticklish person in the entire world. *I am the biggest goody-two-shoes ever, but I listen to most rock, emo, and heartfelt music. Weirdo combo - I know. Family ♥ 'Kaitlynn M. Wilson ' Mother...She's amazing. She's very beautiful. She has natural curls and sweet blue eyes. People say I'm exactly like her; excluding the looks. She was a very bright young woman in high school. She later on graduated with a Major in Social Studies and went on to work in the field of Archaeology. She met my father in college. My mother used to be an archaeologist, but quit her job when she was preggo with my sister, Jasmine. She now works at a historical musuem. She also is a part time author and has published 2 books. 'Robert R. Wilson ' Father. ♥ Robert's my dad and he has blonde hair and brown eyes. He was smart in certain subjects, but not really a nerd. He went to the Technology Center at his school and went on to work in machinary. After he graduated high school, he decided to go on to college and work more in machinary. He graduated and then started dating my mom when she went to college. He works in a Machine Shop right now and doesn't plan on changing his career anytime soon - which is fine since he does bring in a good amount of money. 'Jordan Wilson ' Jordan is soooo amazing. He's 20 years old and is currently at UCLA College. He has brown hair and is pretty tall. He's a really sensitive and sweet guy. He's helped me with a lot of issues I've had, and we've really bonded over that. Jasmine and him are constantly fighting though. I'm always the messenger in thier arguements. It gets tiring, but I still love him. ♥ 'Jasmine Wilson ' Ahhh! Jasmine! ♥ I love her. One of my favorite siblings! :D She's older than me, but only by a year. We're super close. Like...I don't think any sisters are as close as we are. ;] We do literally everything together. We've only been in one fight in our whole lives...which was over something really stupid; a toy. Anyways, you gotta love Jasmine. 'Sophia L. Wilson ' Aaaah, little Sophia. I like calling her Sophie. She has my father's hair and my mother's eyes. She's the complete girly girl. Poor dad has to always take her shopping because Jasmine and I refuse...as much as I love her. 'Micah' As much as I love ya, Jasmine, you have poor taste in cats. Micah doesn't like me...I don't know why. I've learned to stay away from the cat and to lock your door when you sleep. Relationships with Other Characters 'Most Special Boy Ever' 'Best Friends' 'Good Friends ' My Performances Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:1996 Births Category:Denise Wilson